


Will you marry me?

by happypeaches



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Jin is a doctor, M/M, Sad, Soobin is going to propose to Yeonjun, Taehyung is Yeonjun's older brother, Yeonjun and Taehyung's parents are imprisoned, Yeonjun has terminal cancer, Yeonjun is ill, jimin is a nurse, the others help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypeaches/pseuds/happypeaches
Summary: Soobin leaned over to stroke Yeonjun's cheek as tears slipped out of his eyes. "Will you marry me?"





	Will you marry me?

Soobin sighed out of frustration as he blinked down at a picture of an expensive looking engagement ring on his phone screen. He had been waiting months to find the perfect timing to propose to Yeonjun; his longtime boyfriend of two years. His friends and family have constantly been encouraging him to make a move. Now, he was stuck between using all the money that he had saved up from his part-time job to buy an expensive engagement ring or start of with something small. 

"Stop worrying hyung. Either way Yeonjun hyung will love it," Huening Kai reassured the brown-haired older whilst curiously peeking over Soobin's shoulder to see what he was looking at.

Soobin slightly flinched in surprise whilst letting out a breath of relief and putting his hand on his heart whilst he realized it was just Huening Kai. "Yah, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that again."

Soobin had begged for his friend's help on what to do. He wasn't good at planning surprise or special events to be honest. He would end up cracking and blurting out the secret. 

"Sorry hyung," Huening Kai chuckled before plopping down onto the couch next to Soobin. "So have you decided yet on what type of ring you're going to buy?"

Soobin chewed on his bottom lip and shook his head whilst flickering his gaze back down onto his phone screen. "Yeonjun hyung deserves the world and I want to make sure he gets it especially with him being in hospital and.."

Soobin paused as he felt himself start to fight back tears that were on the verge of spilling. He hated talking about Yeonjun's illness because it meant that he was putting a time limit on how long Yeonjun would live for and he didn't want to do that. He wanted Yeonjun to be with him until they had children and grew old. He didn't want Yeonjun to leave him in this world by himself. They had always talked about how they wanted to grow old together. 

Huening Kai softly smiled whilst slowly scooting closer to Soobin and wrapping an arm around the older. "We'll work something out."

Yeonjun's illness was a sensitive subject to everyone and it was a hard thing to talk about despite Yeonjun always joking about it to try and lighten up the mood. Even Yeonjun's family couldn't talk about it without bursting into tears. He was their youngest son. Yeonjun had an older brother, Taehyung who was always constantly by his side during hospital check ups. Taehyung treated Soobin like a brother.

"What's with the weird atmosphere in here?" 

Huening Kai slightly pulled away from Soobin as the pair looked up to see Beomgyu and Taehyun enter the living room with happy smiles on their faces. 

"You're proposing so stop moping around hyung!" Taehyun beamed, taking a seat next to Huening Kai on the couch. 

Soobin wiped away the tears that had managed to slip out of his eyes and let out a half-hearted laugh. "Sorry for being so emotional."

Beomgyu's lips formed a small pout as he sat on the arm of the couch beside Soobin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's understandable but Yeonjun hyung wouldn't want you to be upset. He'd want you to be happy. So," he stared at his three friends, "let's be happy."

 

Yeonjun's eyes fluttered open as the bright light shone through his hospital room. He had forgotten he was in a hospital. This had become like his second bedroom seeing as how he was always here. He was used to being in a hospital ever since he was a child. Always coming here for check ups, therapy and injections. 

The thought of him dying scared him sometimes. The thought of leaving his boyfriend, Soobin, behind upset him because he didn't want to leave Soobin. He wanted to stay with him until the end. He wanted to keep on fighting his terminal cancer but he knew that there was nothing that he could but wait until the day he took his very last breath.

"What are you thinking about?" Taehyung, his older brother, asked whilst reaching over to stroke Yeonjun's pale cheeks.

Yeonjun slowly smiled and shook his head. He didn't want to upset Taehyung by talking about him thinking of dying. He wanted to be happy and enjoy what he had before it was all gone. "Just Soobin. What he's doing, you know. The usual."

A cheeky smile etched across Taehyung's features. "You really love him, don't you?"

Yeonjun nodded, biting back a smile. "Yeah, I do."

 

 

Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening Kai entered the ring shop. The sound of the bell ringing on top of the door startling Soobin a bit. This was the first time he had entered a legitimate ring shop. Usually he would opt in buying cheap jewellery but he wanted to go all out for Yeonjun. He wanted Yeonjun to be happy even if that meant using up all his money that he had saved up. It was the right time to use it.

"Wow, so much gold," Huening Kai gasped, his brown eyes lightening up at the sight of gold, silver and diamond on display. "I wanna touch."

"Don't touch it idiot," Taehyun scolded, gently slapping Huening Kai's hand away from the glass display.

Huening Kai let out a noise of pain as he massaged his hand. "Ow hyung!"

The female sales assistant smiled at the boys antic and turned to stare at Huening Kai. "Do you want to try one on?"

Huening Kai eagerly nodded and jumped up and down whilst clapping his hands. "Yes please!"

Soobin was distracted by one ring in particular that caught his attention. It was so beautiful and in his head right away—he knew that Yeonjun would be in love with it. He hadn't noticed that Beomgyu came up right behind him to look at the ring with him.

"It's perfect," Beomgyu cooed, blinking down at the ring through the glass display. "Hyung will love it."

 

Doctor Jin and his assisting nurse Jimin, entered Yeonjun's hospital room interrupting Yeonjun and Taehyung's conversation causing the pair to stare at them.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jin sheepishly said, a brown clipboard in his hand as he walked over to his patient with Jimin following behind him.

Jin was Yeonjun's doctor and Jimin was his nurse. He had known them for quite a while and they had helped him cope with his cancer. He thought of them and considered them as family because of how close they were. Taehyung had went to school with Jimin when they were teenagers.

"It's alright hyung," Taehyung reassured, gently slipping his hands out of Yeonjun's and making way for Jin to start his daily check up on the younger. His daily check up consisted of taking a blood test, checking his temperature and updating if there was any more news about his illness.

"Soobin come to visit yet?" Jimin quietly asked, only for Taehyung to hear.

Taehyung shook his head, his arms folded as he watched Jin inject a needle into Yeonjun's arm. "No, not yet. He will though."

Jimin bit his lip and flickered his gaze over to Taehyung who was intently watching his little brother. "Have you thought about calling your parents yet?"

Taehyung visibly tensed as he fell silent. Talking about their parents was also a sensitive subject. Most of his life it was Taehyung who had to be the parent and step up. Their parents were imprisoned for fraud when Taehyung was ten and Yeonjun was six. Their auntie had to take care of them until Taehyung turned nineteen and he took Yeonjun into his care. Ever since then, it had always been the two of them. Now Yeonjun was nineteen and Taehyung was twenty-three, things were different. He had watched Yeonjun grow and now he had to watch him die.

"Taehyung," Jimin persisted, staring at Taehyung expectantly but Taehyung refused to make eye contact.

"Just drop it. I want Yeonjun to spend however much time left with happiness. So please..please don't ruin it," Taehyung breathed, walking over to Yeonjun's bed and leaving Jimin to stare after him in sadness.

 

 

"I can't believe I bought it," Soobin said, his voice full of disbelief at his own actions as he stared down at the small black box in his hands. 

"Me either. I can't wait for Yeonjun hyung to see this! He's going to be the happiest boy on earth!" Huening Kai excitedly beamed, tugging on Taehyun's arm.

Beomgyu clapped his hands to grab everyone's attention. "Speaking of which, we should go see Yeonjun hyung and show him the surprise."

"I call front seat!" Taehyun shouted, immediately rushing over to Soobin's car.

"Hyung!" Huening Kai shouted back in annoyance as he ran after Taehyun.

"You're really proposing huh," Beomgyu laughed, slightly elbowing Soobin who was still in a daze.

He looked back down at the box again. "Yeah, I really am."

 

 

When it was just the two of them again, Taehyung finally sat back down next to Yeonjun's bed and held his hand to comfort the younger.

"Do you think mom and dad care?" Yeonjun brought up, his voice small.

Taehyung sighed. He knew he couldn't avoid talking about their parents anymore especially seeing as Yeonjun was growing up and starting to mature. Of course, he was curious about his parents.

"Of course they care. They're just.." he paused, trying to find the right words to explain, "they're just going through a lot right now."

Yeonjun knew that they were in prison and had always tried to call them or try to visit them but Taehyung wouldn't let him. He would say that he didn't want the younger to be disappointed or even more upset.

The room was silent as Yeonjun stared at his older brother. "I'm scared, hyung."

Taehyung bit his lip and caressed Yeonjun's trembling hand. "Me too."

 

Soobin parked the car into an empty space before turning off the vehicle. He nervously sighed as his hands stayed on the steering wheel. The others noticed how tense he was and immediately tried to cheer him up.

"We're all here to support you guys," Taehyun encouraged, reaching over from the back seat to pat Soobin's head.

"Let's do this together," Beomgyu said, staring at his friends with a smile.

Soobin nodded, deeply inhaling. "Together."

 

Soobin and the others walked through the hospital hallway. Patients were being wheeled around or doctors and nurses were rushing around the hospital caused Soobin's nerves to come back. Even though it wasn't his first visit, for some reason it felt as though today was different. Today was more important. He was here to propose to Yeonjun.

"Soobin-ah!"

Everyone turned to stare at Jin who was walking over to them with a smile. Soobin knew that Jin was Yeonjun's doctor for a while and could always count on him to tell him if anything was wrong.

"Jin hyung," Soobin breathed, engulfing him into a hug which Jin happily returned.

After a while, Jin pulled away and flickered his gaze over to Beomgyu, Huening Kai and Taehyun who politely bowed. "You must be Yeonjun and Soobin's friends."

"Yes we are," Huening Kai politely nodded.

"Right. I'll take you to his room. Taehyung is with him," Jin said, leading the way.

 

Yeonjun thought he was dreaming when he saw Soobin enter his hospital room with Beomgyu, Taehyun and Huening Kai. He didn't expect for everyone to come with him. He didn't even expect to see Soobin. To say he didn't burst into tears at the sight of his boyfriend would be lying because that's exactly what he did.

"Hyung," Soobin sobbed, rushing over to Yeonjun's bed and gently pulling him into a warm and tight hug. "I missed you."

Everyone quietly watched the emotional scene take place.

Yeonjun pulled away and stared at his friends with wide eyes before he beckoned them to come over. He hugged them one by one.

"The no hair look suits you hyung," Huening Kai joked, causing everyone especially Yeonjun to burst into laughter.

Taehyung felt tears slip out of his eyes and run down his cheeks. Yeonjun was so lucky to have so much people care for him including him. Jimin noticed Taehyung crying and slowly intertwined their fingers together which Taehyung accepted, squeezing his hand as a silent thank you.

"Yeonjun hyung," Soobin called out, slipping his hands into Yeonjun's who gazed up at him with so much love.

"Mmm," Yeonjun hummed, smiling.

"You know I love you a lot and I..I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Soobin nervously said, tearily blinking down at Yeonjun.

Huening Kai wrapped his arm around Beomgyu's as everyone eagerly watched.

"I love you too," Yeonjun choked, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

"Remember that time we first met in high school. When I used to get teased and bullied until you first came to the school as a new student. As soon I set my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. You helped me and beat up all my bullies despite knowing that you're illness was making you weak but you didn't care. I loved you ever since then," Soobin reminicised as Yeonjun weakly chuckled. 

"I loved you since then too Soobin and I will always love you," Yeonjun feebly said, his eyes slowly starting to lose focus but he forced himself to stay awake. 

"Yeonjun hyung will you-"

That's when everything started to go wrong. Yeonjun's heart was slowing down and his heart monitor kept rapidly beeping. Jin and Jimin rushed over to Yeonjun's bed and quickly started to do the best they could to keep him alive. Other nurses rushed into the room causing Soobin and the others to be pushed into the back.

Soobin let out a heart-wrenching sob as he watched them try to keep Yeonjun alive. Everyone was crying especially Taehyung who dropped down onto the floor. Huening Kai was crying with Taehyun whilst Beomgyu kept his head bowed.

"Yeonjun hyung please please please please don't leave me," Soobin cried, the small black box still clenched in his hands.

Jin sighed as he stopped trying to revive Yeonjun. The nurses slowly moved away from Yeonjun's bed. Jimin fought back tears as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Time of death," Jin sadly started, staring at the clock.

"No no no no no!" Taehyung angrily shouted.

"Yeonjun hyung," Soobin cried, limping over to Yeonjun's bed.

Yeonjun was silent. His eyes shut and his mouth slightly open. He looked so beautiful.

Soobin leaned over to stroke Yeonjun's cheek as tears slipped out of his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested me to write a story like this so here it is! It's really sad but I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
